Resident Evil 6: inocencia perdida
by TALOS X
Summary: Wesker a muerto y ella hara todo lo que sea para vengarlo sobre todo si se trata de matar a los hermanos redfields
1. prologo

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Prologo

Ella estaba sentada en su silla, mirando por la computadora via satélite el plan de su padre

-voy hacer un mundo perfecto para los dos, yo seré el rey y tú la princesa que algún día lo heredara todo- al recordar lo que su padre le había dicho hace dias no podía ocultar su felicidad tanto que fue a su habitación especial y se la había pasado viendo todos los movimientos de su padre.

A él le debía todo, la educo, la alimento, le ayudo a dominar sus poderes, siempre estuvo a su lado, no como sus padres y sobre todo de ella. Jamás iba a perdonarla por no cumplir su promesa, no entendía como pudo abandonarla y lo peor es que su hermano se estaba entrometiendo mucho en el plan de su padre y eso la desconcertaba. Se tranquilizó al ver a su padre subir al jet listo para la fase final del plan pero se alarmo al ver que empezó a perder el rumbo y se estrelló en un volcán.

-esto no está bien - se decía mientras agarraba su comunicador -padre ¿estás bien? ¿¡Padre!-

No contestaba así que decidió darle zoom a la cámara del satélite y lo que vio la dejo impactada, su padre se estaba hundiendo en la lava mientras que Chris subía por la escalera del helicóptero, se alivió al ver tentáculos salir de la lava agarrando el helicóptero pero lo siguiente que vio fue que dos lanzacohetes impactaban en su padre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito antes de caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar

-¡WESKEEEEEERRRRR!- no podía contenerse y cómo hacerlo, la única persona que la había querido estaba muerta.

Pero logro recobrar la compostura y se levantó con una mirada de odio, de sus ambos brazos se abría un ojo (similares a la mutación del virus G solo que más pequeños) empezó a teclear la computadora buscando un archivo que su padre le había dejado y que solo lo viera si al él le hubiera pasado algo. Cuando lo encontró vio que era un archivo se video, le dio reproducir y se sentó.

-Sherry si estás viendo esto significa que el plan fallo y que estoy muerto, se cuánto me querías y ten por seguro que yo también te amaba y para demostrártelo te dejo a cargo de la compañía, así es, de toda, tendrás todos los recursos necesarios para efectuar las metas que te propongas, solo prométeme una cosa Sherry, prométeme que me vengaras- al decir eso termina la grabación.

Sherry estaba muda, el realmente la amaba, no como ella. Siempre la había odiado y ahora su hermano le había quitado a su padre, su ser más preciado. Empezó a teclear su computadora y de la pantalla empezaron a aparecer fotos de Chris y Claire, otra vez los ojos mutantes de Sherry se abrieron mirando fijamente a la chica

-papá a muerto y corre por cuenta de nosotros mandar al diablo a estos dos- los ojos voltearon a ver las fotos después volvieron a verla –si especialmente la chica- decía mientras con su puño golpeaba la pantalla y luego mira como las cortadas de su puño se cerraban al instante, se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación pensando como acabaría con los redfields

-prepárate Claire porque tu inevitable muerte será pronto-

Continuara…..


	2. capitulo 1

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Capítulo 1

Ya han transcurrido dos años desde el caso de Kijuju, pero aun así el bioterrorismo seguía latente en todos lados pero por tal motivo existía la BSAA para combatirlo, cuenta con una gran cantidad de soldados dispuestos a enfrentarlo y entre ellos se encuentra uno de los mejores, Chris Redfield.

Chris andaba por los pasillos de las oficinas de la BSAA en los Ángeles, había pasado todo el día llenando unos papeles de su último caso y se disponía a ir a su departamento a descansar pero en eso escucha que lo llaman.

-señor Redfield- decía un hombre uniformado

-si ¿qué pasa?-

-le llego este paquete- le extiende una caja pequeña

-¿para mí? ¿quién lo enviaría-

-no lo sé señor, pero el mensajero me dijo que se lo entregara urgentemente-

Dicho esto se fue y Chris vio intrigado el paquete, al llegar a su departamento se quitó el uniforme y ya que estaba descansado se dispuso a abrir el paquete, al abrirlo solo vio que había una foto y se levantó de la impresión cuando vio de quién era la foto

-¡¿Wesker?- al voltearla vio algo escrito y lo leyó en voz alta

-que comience la venganza-

Apenas al terminar de leerlo sonó el teléfono, Chris primero dudo en contestarlo pero tenía que saber si se trataba de alguna broma o si Wesker seguía aún con vida pero al final lo contesto.

-¿bueno?

-hola Chris-

-¡Claire!- se alivió al escuchar la voz de su hermana

-perdón por llamar tan tarde pero supuse que ya estarías en tu departamento-

-no hay problema y dime ¿qué pasa?-

-nada solo que en dos días iré a los Ángeles-

-¿en serio?-

-si veras es que Terra Save dará una exposición sobre las acciones en contra del bioterrorismo-

-¡genial Claire!-

-¿y me preguntaba si pudieras ir acompañarme?-

-por supuesto hermanita-

- y también me preguntaba si podrías invitar a Leon- esto lo dijo tímidamente

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno… umm…es que… es mi mejor amigo… y…-

-tranquila también invitare a tu novio- le dice en tono pícaro

-¡No es mi….-

-tranquila solo bromeo, en fin ahí estaré-

-genial hasta entonces-

-adiós-

Al colgar el teléfono Chris sonreía por lo obvia que era su hermana al respecto sobre su enamoramiento por Leon y a decir verdad al él no le molestaba la idea de que su hermana saliera con él, por el contrario le fascinaba pero claro primero tendría que quitarle esa capa de frialdad que el agente había hecho por años.

Cuando ya iba a levantarse volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esta vez lo contesto más tranquilo pero de inmediato cambio la expresión de su cara.

-hola Chris- se escuchaba una voz claramente distorsionada

-¿quién habla?-

-la misma persona que te envió la foto-

-¿¡acaso eres tu Wesker!- dijo con enfado

-no… pero ojala si fuera- aunque su voz fuera alterada se notó la tristeza en ella

-mira si esto es una broma no es graciosa-

-qué bueno por no estoy bromeando-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice aun irritado

-el reverso de la foto lo dice claramente-

-¿venganza? ¿de qué?-

-¡por la muerte de Albert Wesker!-

-¿y a ti que te importa la muerte de ese bastardo?-

-¡EL NO ERA UN BASTARDO, FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA!-

-escúchame con atención seas quien seas vuelves a llamarme y te juro que tendremos un muy serio problema-

-no estás en posición de amenazarme y ahora presta atención Jill llegara en unos minutos y te contara que algo extraño le ocurrió hoy, le vas a prestar mucha atención y si le cuentas de esta llamada ten por seguro que recibirá una bomba por correo-

Chris estaba mudo, quien quiera que fuese era mejor hacerle caso, si estaba relacionado con Wesker sin duda cumpliría sus amenazas y en ese momento Jill estaba abriendo la puerta

-no lo olvides ni una palabra- finaliza la llamada

Chris cuelga el teléfono y cambia la expresión de su cara para que Jill no se preocupe

-ya llegue Chris- dice toda agotada la rubia

-hola Jill dime ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-ya sabes lo de siempre… bueno aunque hoy ocurrió algo extraño-

-¿Qué sucedió?- trato de sonar normal

-estaba en mi escritorio, me levante por un café y cuando volví había un folder con un informe completo sobre el virus G-

-¡¿el virus G?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-si y una nota que decía que te lo mostrara solo a ti y luego lo quemaras- le extiende el folder y él lo toma empezando a hojearlo

-Chris dime ¿ocurre algo?- le pregunta preocupada

-no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar- le contesta decidido

Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio de enfrente una chica rubia de pelo largo con un traje de batalla (como el de Jill en RE 5 pero en negro) con los hombros descubiertos veía con unos binoculares la escena y sosteniendo un micrófono avanzado para escuchar la conversación, en eso se abren sus ojos mutantes

-bien la primera fase está completa- les dice a sus ojos

-y lo mejor es que su estúpida hermana vendrá en dos días- los ojos solo pestañean

-esto alteara mis planes… para bien- dice con malicia

-pronto hermano vengaremos a nuestro padre- los ojos finalmente se vuelven a cerrar mientras Sherry saltaba inhumanamente de edificio en edificio preparando la siguiente fase de su plan

Continuara…..


	3. capitulo 2

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente Leon se encontraba terminando de llenar algunos documentos que Chris le había dejado y lo más curioso es que el ya mencionado debía ser el quien los redactara pero en fin es su superior y no podía quejarse. Entre unos documentos encontró un folder y al abrirlo casi se cae de la impresión, se trataba de una foto del ojo mutante del virus G y al reverso tenia escrito

"te estoy observando"

En ese momento suena su teléfono y se extraña al ver que es un número desconocido, dudando lo contesta

-¿diga?-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- le contesta la misma voz distorsionada

-¿Quién habla?-

-¡esa foto la debió encontrar Redfield!-

-oye escúchame…-

-¡no!, tu escúchame te advierto que esto solo tiene que ver con los redfields no contigo, así que si interfieres o si le cuentas a alguien de esto ten por seguro que unos likers te estarán esperando en tu departamento o y por cierto, linda chaqueta- y dicho esto cuelga

Leon no sabía cómo debía sentirse en ese momento enojado, preocupado o sorprendido, de inmediato empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando quien pudo ser el que lo estuvo observando. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso se sentó y comenzó a meditar lo que había ocurrido.

Alguien estaba espiando a Chris, no, no solo a Chris porque dijo "Redfields" o sea que también está espiando a Claire pero ¿Por qué?, obviamente en la BSAA consigues peligrosos enemigos pero Claire no tiene ninguna relación con ellos, ¿Por qué ir tras ella también?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que el mayor de los Redfields se acercaba y sin que se diera cuenta se guardó el folder a la chaqueta

-¿Cómo vas Kennedy?- le pregunta Chris

-bien de hecho ya termine- dice mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse

-oye espera-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-de casualidad no has recibido llamadas extrañas-

-… no, no he recibido- miente

-bueno solo quería confirmar-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-no solo quería asegurarme si estabas bien-

-ok-

-cambiando de tema necesito pedirte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-mi hermana vendrá dentro de un día aquí a los Ángeles para una conferencia y quería ver si no estabas muy ocupado para que vayamos a verla-

Leon iba negar pero en ese instante recordó la llamada, quien quiera que fuera iba tras los redfields que los dos estén juntos en ese momento sería una oportunidad para atacar.

-claro no me lo perdería por nada-

-excelente- se levanta y se va

Mientras león en su mente intenta aclarar sus ideas e ir elaborando un plan para detener a quien este tras de ellos, no importa lo peligroso que fuera haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Claire y con paso decidido se marchó.

Sherry estaba mordiéndose las uñas, temía que León fuera a estropearlo todo

-tengo que deshacerme de Kennedy de inmediato-

-tranquila Sherry- le dice una voz detrás de ella

-cómo quieres que me calme llevo dos años planeando esto y ese estúpido lo va a mandar al olvido

-no necesariamente-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-veras uno tiene que aprovechar la circunstancias para que todo plan tenga éxito-

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-solo te recuerdo que Leon y Claire son muy cercanos-

La rubia iba contestarle pero de inmediato se puso a razonar lo que le había dicho y al comprenderlo dibujo una sonrisa siniestra en su cara

-¡estupendo!, sabía que valía la pena contratarte

-¿y qué hay de mí?- se escuchó una segunda voz

-tranquilo a él lo contrate por su inteligencia y a ti por tu fuerza claro

-conste que tú lo dijiste-

-de acuerdo vayan preparando al espécimen- dicho esto los dos sujetos se van

En la mente de Sherry se escuchaban una voz

-hermana todo está yendo mejor de lo planeado-

-por supuesto, recuerda todo lo que nos enseñó papá-

-el estaría orgulloso de nosotros-

-lo sé- decía mientras una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos

-animo dentro de un día ellos lo pagaran caro-

-ya lo espero con ansias-

Jill estaba el gimnasio, era casi medianoche cuando estaba entrando con sus poderes, si Jill aun los conservaba pero les dijo a todos en su informe que se debía al aparato que Wesker pero en realidad su única función era controlarla. Ella no sabía cómo sentirse al principio pero poco a poco fue mejorando sus habilidades hasta que básicamente se volvió igual de poderosa que Wesker

-si hubiera tenido estos poderes cuando conocí a Némesis él no hubiera podido conmigo- dice con ironía mientras que con un golpe arranca la cabeza de un maniquí

Se alarmó cuando escucho pasos así que con una súper velocidad empezó a guardar todo y cuando estaba a punto de salir entra Leon

-hola Jill- saluda el agente

-¿Leon que haces aquí?- pregunta un poco nerviosa

-necesitamos hablar-

Continuara….


	4. capitulo 3

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Capítulo 3

En un lugar desconocido la rubia observaba un poderoso Tyrant que estaba en un tubo de crio éxtasis, lo observaba con mucho orgullo tenía toda la fe del mundo en su bio-arma.

-¿me mandaste a llamar?- pregunta su subordinado de la máscara de gas

-si HUNK veras necesito repasar algo contigo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-estos son los planos del lugar de conferencia-

-sí, ¿y?-

-quiero de asegurarme que ninguno escape-

-bueno en ese caso….-

Krauser escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación, le sorprendía mucho cuanto odiaba la chica a esos dos, tanto que paso dos años de su vida planeando la manera de hacerlos sufrir y los últimos días ni siquiera durmió con tal de tener todo listo para dentro de unas horas.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería Leon y Jill se encontraban conversando

-¡¿alguien esta tras de Chris y Claire?- dijo la angustiada Jill

-baja la voz, sea quien sea podría estar escuchándonos- le avisa Leon

-¿seguro que no estas siendo paranoico?-

-Jill piensa por lo que estuvimos platicando es obvio que están bajo la mira de alguien-

-de acuerdo te creo pero, ¿de quién?-

-es lo que quiero que me ayudes a saber-

-bien recapitulemos, a Chris a través de mi le envió un informe sobre el virus G-

-y yo encontré una foto dirigida a Chris de un ojo del virus G-

-eso solo indica que es alguien que planea usarlo en contra de ellos-

-sí y aun así seguimos sin tener algo concreto-

-pero oye si Claire también está involucrada no debió haber recibido algo similar-

-es cierto había olvidado ese detalle en seguida le marco-

Saca su teléfono buscando el número de su amiga, mientras en un avión iba Claire mirando por la ventana con mirada perdida hasta que el timbre de su celular la saca de su trance

-¿bueno?- contesta la castaña

-¿Claire?- se escucha la voz del agente

-¿Leon eres tú?-

-si soy yo-

-me alegra que llamaras me vendría bien algo de ánimo- dijo en tono triste

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta intrigado

-fue algo desagradable que me paso ayer…-

FLAHSBACK

Claire se encontraba guardando sus últimas cosas para la conferencia de mañana, el bioterrorismo parecía una enfermedad que se propaga como la influenza pero mantenía la esperanza de que Terra Save fuera la vacuna. De momento escucha que tocan la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con un cartero.

-paquete para la señorita Redfield- se lo da en la mano

Ella lo toma y le firma la entrega, al entrar lo abre y se lleva la mano a boca a ver que era el medallón de Sherry, vuelve a inspeccionar el paquete y encuntra la foto de la niña de 12 años con algo inscrito atrás

"no cumpliste tu promesa"

En eso suena el teléfono, dudo en contestar pero al final lo hace

-¿bueno?-

-y por eso lo pagaras muy caro- le dice la voz distorsionada y cuelga

Claire no pudo contenerse más, cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar sea quien sea le había abierto una vieja cicatriz emocional, sabía que le había fallado a Sherry al no ir por ella pero casi todos los días rezo porque alguna buena familia la adoptara.

Logro recobrar la postura y al levantarse vio algo por la ventana, era una chica rubia, se froto los ojos y volvió a verla pero ya no estaba.

-podría ser… no, no es posible- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

-lo siento Claire- le dice el agente

-está bien, al menos me alegrara verte a ti y a mi hermano en la conferencia-

-no me lo perdería-

-de acuerdo nos vemos allí-

-hasta luego- cuelga Leon

-teníamos razón a ella también le enviaron algo-

-¿Qué le enviaron?- pregunta Jill

-un medallón y una foto de Sherry-

Jill se quedó estática en su mente algo hizo clic como empezando a recordar, esto preocupo al agente

-¿Jill que sucede?-

-tengo que irme tengo que revisar algo- se levanta a toda prisa

-pero Jill…-

-te veré en la conferencia- y se va a toda prisa

Jill temía que recordara algo horrible por eso siempre intento suprimir todo recuerdo de cuando era la mujer cuervo pero cuando hoyo lo que le dijo Leon temía que fuera ella. Saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Chris diciéndole que se adelantara a la conferencia con su hermana luego los alcanzaría.

Chris recibió el mensaje pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento porque divisaba a su hermana bajando del avión e inmediatamente la menor de los Redfields fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermano

-¡Chris!- le dice abrazándolo con fuerza

-Claire es un gusto verte hermanita- le dice acariciándole la cabeza

-oye ¿y los demás?- pregunta mirando a todos lados

-ellos nos alcanzaran en la conferencia, vamos-

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que alguien los observaba a distancia, saca su celular y marca a su jefa

-ya llego el blanco principal y ambos se dirigen a la conferencia-

-excelente, ahora dirígete al apartamento de Chris, Jill va para allá y la quiero neutralizada-

-como ordenes- cuelga y se marcha

Leon iba por el estacionamiento de las oficinas en camino a su auto para ir a la conferencia, iba pensando en comportamiento de Jill pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su auto se parte en dos y entre las llamas sale una figura conocida.

-hola camarada- le dice el mercenario del brazo mutante

-¡¿Krauser?- no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-al igual que creíste que morí en el helicóptero creíste que moriría en la isla ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-en resumen me aseguro que mueras aquí y ahora- y se abalanza contra el agente

Jill estaba buscando el expediente del virus en el apartamento de Chris pero para su sorpresa entre los cojines del sofá encontró la foto de Wesker y con eso sus sospechas se confirmaron pero cuando quiso sacar su celular alguien le pone un arma en la espalda

-lo siento señorita pero esto no es de su incumbencia- y lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de un disparo

Chris y Claire estaban sentados en la sala de conferencia mientras el representante decía unas palabras de bienvenida

-buenas tardes a todos y gracias por venir…-

Pero no pudo terminar porque en la habitación empezaron a entrar soldados con uniformes negros y cascos y empezaron a juntar a todos al centro de la habitación, Claire indignada fue la única que les habló

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!-

Una chica rubia se acerca hasta estar cara a cara

-somos la razón de que ustedes tengan trabajo- le contesta mientras se abrían sus ojos mutantes

Continuara….


	5. capitulo 4

_**Perdón por la mega tardanza, es que tuve un problema que llevo a otro y a otro pero en fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo**_

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Capitulo 4

Hunk fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, no entendía que había pasado pero sentía que una casa estaba encima de el, cuando los abrió completamente vio que el pie de Jill estaba sobre su pecho intento levantarse pero noto que era eso lo que pesaba una tonelada

-¿¡Por que intentaste matarme!- le cuestiono Jill

-podrás torturarme el resto de tu vida pero jamás hablare- le contesta Hunk de forma fría

-descuida, tengo mis métodos- le sonríe siniestramente

Leon no dejaba de disparar su 9mm contra el mutante pero este los retenía con su brazo mutante mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al agente, intento empalarlo pero lo esquiva y el mercenario termino atorándose en la pared

-¿Qué significa esto Krauser?- le pregunta el agente

-te distraigo mientras Sherry se encarga de los hermanos Redfields- le contesta sínicamente

-¿y por qué me lo dices?-

-porque no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- le lanza una granada flash y cuando Leon recupera la vista ve que el mercenario ya se había ido

-Claire….- fue lo único que pronuncio antes de salir corriendo en busca de un vehículo

Claire se despertó al escuchar la voz de su hermano llamándola

-uh…. ¿Qué sucedió?- pero al intentar moverse se da cuenta que estaba atada a una silla, miro la habitación en busca de hermano y ahí estaba justo al otro lado de la habitación en las mismas condiciones que ella

-¿Claire estas bien?-

-sí, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-lo último que recuerdo fue esa chica rubia nos noqueo-

-sí y oye, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta la activista

-no sé, además está muy oscuro para ver- agrega el miembro de la BSAA

-déjame ayudarte con ese problema- se escucha un voz en la oscuridad

Inmediatamente se enciende la luz y se ve cómo era la habitación, era completamente gris sin absolutamente nada más que una extraña puerta y una chica rubia junto a ella

-¡¿quién eres tú y porque nos has secuestrado?- le grita Chris

-oh mis modales perdón, mi nombre Sherry Wesker- los hermanos Redfields se estremecieron al escuchar su nombre

-no puede ser…- susurra Claire

Inmediatamente la rubia usa su súper-velocidad para ponerse enfrente de ella y le planta una bofetada

-¡oye deja a mi hermana!- Le grita Chris

Ahora la rubia se pone enfrente de él solo que a él lo golpea en el rostro

-¿en serio esperan que sea amable con las personas que me jodieron la vida?- les grita a los dos

-¿Sherry de que estás hablando?- le pregunta la pelirroja

-¿no lo recuerdan?, bien les refrescare la memoria- empieza a caminar a su alrededor

-hace 12 años hubo una niña a la cual sus padres jamás les preocupo por su investigación, pero la pobre niña un día conoció a una mujer que le prometió que jamás la abandonaría pero como lo esperaba rompió su promesa- unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-pero tuvo la fortuna de ser rescatada por el hombre que se convirtió en su padre, la crio, la alimento y le enseño a usar sus nuevos poderes inhumanos y le dio lo que nadie le había dado en muchos años… amor- dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara pero se esfumo al momento de ver a Chris

-¡pero claro hasta que llego un estúpido le disparo un cohete en la cabeza!- esto último se lo grita al mayor de los Redfields

-Sherry…- trata de razonar Claire

-¡no queremos oír sus escusas! Le dice mientras se abren sus ojos mutantes

-¡ahora mismo los dos se irán al infierno!- y la puerta se va abriendo lentamente

Leon conducía a toda velocidad en su moto "prestada" mientras iba a la conferencia, al llegar veía patrullas y un camión de bomberos tratando de apagar el incendio que salía del edificio. El agente se acerco a un oficial

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-unos terroristas atacaron el lugar y se llevaron a dos personas con ellos-

Leon iba seguir preguntado cuando vio a Jill a distancia

-Leon se exactamente lo que ocurrió y se quien esta detrás de esto-

-¿Quién?-

-te lo explicare en el camino- los dos se suben a la moto del agente y se van a toda velocidad

Krauser estaba en una cantina bebiendo una cerveza hasta que un hombre se le acerca

-¿Qué te ocurrió camarada?- le pregunta al hombre que estaba todo golpeado

-Valentine es un monstruo- se limito a decir Hunk mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿no deberíamos estar ayudando a la rubia?- le pregunta Hunk

-ya es lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola, además ya sé como terminara eso-

-supongo que tienes razón- finaliza mientras bebe su cerveza

Leon y Jill estaban afuera del almacén preparando sus armas para el combate

-muy bien hagámoslo-

-Leon espera un momento.

-¿Qué?-

-no sé como recuerdes a Sherry pero ten por seguro que ese recuerdo ya no existe-

-eso lo tengo claro es por eso que hay que acabar con ella…. Permanentemente-

_**Próximo capítulo: la batalla final**_


	6. capitulo 5

Resident evil 6: inocencia perdida

Batalla Final Parte 1

Chris y Claire estaban impactados al ver a ese poderoso Tyrant caminando hacia ellos, en todo su cuerpo tenía los ojos característicos del virus G

-¿les gusta?, yo misma lo hice- les dice en un tono sínico

-¡Sherry por favor se que piensas que te traicione pero la verdad muchas cosas me ocurrieron que me impidieron cumplir mi promesa pero nunca me olvide de ti!- trato una vez más la pelirroja de razonar con la rubia

-olvídalo Claire, si fue criada por Wesker no es más que una psicópata como el- le dice su hermano y la rubia lo miro con odio

-solo por eso tu morirás primero, ¡T.G. 05 mata al hombre lo más lenta dolorosamente posible!- ordeno cruelmente

La criatura cambio de rumbo hacia Chris de forma amenazante hasta quedar a unos centímetros de el

-¿algunas últimas palabras?- pregunta Sherry

-si… ¡TOMA ESTO MOSTRUO!- se escucho una voz al otro lado de la habitación

De inmediato una ráfaga de balas impacto contra la criatura haciéndola retroceder, cuando todos voltearon vieron a Jill sosteniendo sus 2 ametralladoras y a su lado estaba Leon con una Riot Gun. Jill continuo disparando pero esta vez no solo a la criatura sino también a Sherry que usaba su súper velocidad para esquivar los disparo mientras que Leon aprovecho la distracción y libero a los hermanos Redfields y les entrego armas a los dos, a Claire le dio una Sub-Machine Gun y a Chris una Samurái Edge

-de esto estaba hablando- menciona entusiasmado Chris pero Claire parecía distraída aun con el arma en su mano

-¡Chris ve ayudar a Jill!- de inmediato empezó a correr y disparar a la dirección del monstruo

-¡vamos Claire hay que ir por Sherry!- dijo firme el agente

-no- dice fríamente Claire

-¿Cómo que no Claire?- pregunta incrédulo el agente

-no puedo-

-pero Claire…-

-¡pero nada Leon!- le contesta ahora con ira

-¡no puedes llegar así como si nada y pedirme que habrá fuego a una la niña que la quise como si hubiera sido mi hija!-

-Claire esa ya no es una niña, ¡Es un monstruo!-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que digas eso, que acaso no recuerdas a lo de Raccoon City?- le cuestiona indignada

-¡claro que no he olvidado como su padre mando al diablo la ciudad por un estúpido virus!-

-¡ELLA NO ES COMO SU PADRE!- empezó a alzar la voz

-tienes razón, ella no es como su padre biológico… ¡ES COMO SU PADRE ADOPTIVO!- también empezó a alzarle la voz

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO QUE TE VOLVISTE UN INSENSIBLE!-

-¿¡Y QUE TE PASO A TI QUE TE VOLVISTE UNA CIEGA!-

-ya váyanse a un cuarto ¿no?- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

Voltearon para ver a la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿No se supone que estabas peleando contra Jill?- le cuestiona el agente

-¿y no se supone que deberían estar muertos?- usando su super velocidad los golpea a los dos en el pecho y los manda al otro lado

-¡Chris, ellos están problemas!- le dice Jill

-primero debemos encargarnos de este monstruo y luego los auxiliamos- le contesta mientras no deja de disparar su arma al Tyrant

Leon y Claire se levantaron adoloridos mientras que la rubia estaba enfrente de ellos

-te advertí que no te entrometieras Leon, ahora morirás junto a ella- le dice mientras se abren sus ojos mutantes

-oh por cierto quiero presentarles a mi hermano- señala a sus ojos mutantes

-el te odia a ti y a tu hermano también- dice siniestramente

-¿aun sigues creyendo que no es un monstruo?- le pregunta el agente a la pelirroja irónicamente

-¡cállate!- es lo único que le contesta

La rubia se abalanza contra ellos pero esta vez la logran esquivar, Leon empieza a dispararle pero Sherry esquivaba los disparos mientras le sacaba la lengua, esto solo ocasiono la irritación del agente tanto que saco su cuchillo y se lo arrojo y por cosa de suerte se lo logro enterrar a unos de sus ojos mutantes y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de satisfacción en cuanto a Sherry solo lo miro con odio.

Claire estaba sentada de rodillas mientras miraba la escena toda confundida. Quería creer que lo que dijo Leon era mentira pero tenía que afrontar la cruda realidad, Sherry Birkin había muerto, solo quedaba Sherry Wesker, toda decidida se puso de pie y preparo su arma

-lo siento Sherry- dijo jalando el gatillo

Jill y Chris estaban en serios problemas, a ambos se le había terminado la munición de sus armas

-tú y Leon debieron traer unos lanzacohetes- le comenta Chris

-descuida trajimos algo más poderoso- tira sus armas vacías y se acerca decidida al Tyrant

-¡Jill que crees que estas…- no termino su oración ya que vio como de un golpe manda al monstruo contra la pared

-¡la pelea de verdad comienza ahora!-

Concluira…..


	7. capitulo 6

Resident Evil 6: inocencia perdida

Batalla Final: Conclusión

Jill y el Tyrant se veían ferozmente uno contra el otro, la rubia se tronaba los dedos mientras la criatura se abalanzaba contra ella, pero Jill lo sujeta de una de sus manos, le patea la rodilla haciendo que se doblegara en el suelo para que asi fácilmente lo levantara y lo azotara contra el suelo. El Tyrant en un intento desesperado con su mano libre intenta atravesarla pero ella ágilmente se hace a un lado y con su pie izquierdo pisa ese brazo logrando ponerlo a su merced y con su pie derecho le aplasta la cabeza al monstruo terminado así la batalla y dejando un gran charco de sangre en el piso.

-Chris casi se le cae la mandíbula por la impresión de tal combate que se libró, Jill noto esto y con mucha inseguridad se le acerco

-¿Jill como…?-

-fue durante el caso de Kijuju, al parecer quedo algo de virus T en mi cuerpo dándome así estos poderes, te lo oculte porque no quería que creyeras que soy un fenómeno, ¿estas molesto?- pregunta temerosa

-¿bromeas?, te despachaste un Tyrant con tus propias manos, créeme estoy muy lejos de estar molesto- le dice con una sonrisa

-me alegra que pienses eso porque todavía hay un problema que debemos encargarnos- dice mirando hacia donde se estaba librando la otra batalla

Claire disparaba sin cesar contra la rubia pero la rubia dando piruetas inhumanas en el aire esquivaba las balas como si nada. Cuando la pelirroja dejo de disparar Sherry se detuvo para ver la razón y era para que el agente aprovechara y se le derribara por detrás pero esta enojadamente agarro a Leon de la camisa y lo arrojo violentamente contra Claire haciendo que los dos se estamparan contra la pared dejándolos a los dos inconscientes.

Sherry se saco el cuchillo de su ojo mutante y se acerco peligrosamente hacia los dos

-no tienen idea de cuánto hemos esperado por esto- lo dice con una voz llena de rencor

Iba a enterrarle el cuchillo a Claire pero repentinamente siente que es embestida con tal fuerza que atraviesa una pared, cuando logra recobrar el sentido ve como Chris se llevaba cargando a su hermana y al agente y salían por la puerta de donde había salido el Tyrant

-¡El T.G. 05!- la rubia lo busca con la vista y le encuentra decapitado al otro extremo de cuarto

Enojada estaba a punto de salir tras el grupo que escapaba pero otra rubia se le interpone en el camino

-¿vas a algún lado Sherry?-

-¡hazte a un lado Jill si no quieres que te saquemos el corazón y le estrujemos ante tus ojos!- le ordena mientras los ojos mutantes la miraban enojados

-¿aun sigues creyendo que esa cosa en tu cuerpo es tu hermano?- pregunta incrédula

-¡por supuesto!, William Birkin nos creo a ambos, por ende somos hermanos biológicos-

-¡por el amor de dios te volviste igual de loca que Wesker!-

-¡nadie insulta a nuestro padre en nuestra presencia!-

Usa su super velocidad e intenta empalarla con su brazo pero justo antes que eso pasara Jill la sujeta de ese brazo y la arroja haciendo que Sherry atravesara el techo, terminado en el tejado. Apenas se puso en pie recibió un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola rodar varios metros, Jill ya iba darle otro golpe pero Sherry detiene el puño con su mano

-mi turno-

Con su mano libre le da un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se doblara al frente, para que luego Sherry le diera un rodillazo en la barbilla mandándola a volar varios metros en el aire, para luego dar un super salto colocándose a la altura de Jill dándole un golpe en la cara mandándola contra el pavimento. Jill intento levantarse pero Sherry pone su pie en su cabeza

-a estas alturas ya deberías saber que el virus G es mas poderoso que el T- estaba a punto de aplastarle la cabeza

-¡Sherry!- la rubia voltea a reconocer esa voz

Ahí estaba Claire Redfield parada a la mitad de la calle, Sherry inmediatamente se olvido de Jill y empezó a caminar hacia ella

-vaya Claire, me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte-

-Sherry se que todavía en el fondo esta la dulce niñita que conocí en Raccoon City- decía casi al borde de las lagrimas

-esa niñita murió hace mucho Claire y tu estás a punto de acompañarla- decía ya estando enfrente de ella

-por favor Sherry, se que te lastime, se que creíste que me olvide de ti, pero la verdad es que no hubo ni un solo dia que no pensara en ti, que no me preocupara por lo que te hubiera sucedido- a este punto ya estaba llorando

-cuando Leon me dijo que Wesker te había raptado sentí el mundo caerme encima, pero aun así no me rendí, me uní a Terra Save para así seguir buscándote y ahora que al fin te encontré te pido que dejes todo esto y vengas conmigo- le rogo una última vez

-jajajaja, ¿en serio crees que tanto tiempo de odio y rencor y también de planeación lo mandare al diablo solo porque me lo pides?-

-si no quieres perdonarme bien pero al menos ríndete, solo así saldrás viva de esto- ahora decía con tono firme en su voz

-¿en serio?, ¿y si digo que no?- pregunta con arrogancia

-entonces este es el adiós, adiós Sherry lástima que nunca tuviste Armonía en tu vida- Claire saca un cuchillo que traia detrás de ella y se lo entierra en el cuello a Sherry

La rubia retrocedió sorprendida y herida por la acción de la pelirroja, Claire rápidamente corrió hacia un lado y se tiro al piso, Sherry estaba confundida por lo que hizo pero luego hoyo un silbido detras de ella y al voltearse se quedo petrificada por lo que vio, eran Leon y Chris cargando unos lanzacohetes

-salúdame a tu padre adoptivo en el infierno de mi parte- dice Chris

-y al biológico del mío- dice Leon

Disparan sus cohetes al mismo tiempo impactando al mismo tiempo con los ojos mutantes de los hombros de la rubia y lo siguiente que se vio fue una gran nube de fuego

Claire se levanta y se acerca hacia el humo, al igual que Jill y los otros, se van acercando lentamente, cuando el humo se iba disipando solo había un cráter con un esqueleto incinerado en el

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Claire

-¿Claire estas…?-

-si Leon, estoy bien, ahora si me disculpan me gustaría regresar a mi hotel fue un día muy largo- dice cabiza abajo mientras se iba caminando derramando algunas lagrimas

Epilogo

Claire estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su apartamento pero la verdad aun estaba deprimida por lo ocurrido hace dos meses, aun no entendía como una dulce niña se había convertido en una B.O.W. tan maligna, sin duda todo fue por obra de Wesker

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, al abrirla se lleva una gran sorpresa

-¿Leon?- pregunta incrédula al ver al agente frente a ella

-hola Claire, ¿puedo pasar?-

La pelirroja se hace un lado indicándole que entrara

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-iré al grano, se que todavía estas superando lo de Sherry pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener esto- dice entregándole un sobre

Ella mira el sobre extrañada, lo abre y se lleva una mano a la boca al ver lo que era, se trataba de una foto de Sherry cuando tenía 12 años

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- pregunta aun anonadada

-moví muchas influencias, cobre y pedí favores a gente que no me agrada y que yo no le agrado, incluso ahora le debo un día libre a Hunnigan pero al final la obtuve-

Claire aun se encontraba muda contemplando la foto pero luego lo volteo a ver y se abalanza contra el dándole un abrazo

-Leon… gracias-

-creo que era lo menos que podía hacer- dice rompiendo el abrazo y se disponía a irse

-espera- lo detiene

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-ya que estas aquí, ¿te parecería salir a cenar o algo así?-

Obviamente el agente no esperaba eso

-¿y Chris?-

-él y Jill en estos momentos están en una misión importante, en especial ahora que la organización ya conoce los poderes de Jill-

-oh en ese caso vamos-

-solo dame un momento-

Claire fue a su habitación por su abrigo y para poner la foto en la mesa junto a su cama y la contemplo unos momentos

-adiós Sherry, ojala donde quieras que estés encuentres la Armonía y la paz que nunca tuviste- sale de la habitación y se va con el agente para su "cita" no planeada

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>se que me demore un poco pero al fin termine estas historia , aunque ya estas alturas ya sabemos que Sherry no es la nueva villana de resident evil 6 pero considérenlo como un universo alterno<strong>

**no leemos luego**


End file.
